Twelve Hours
by Mary Russell-Holmes
Summary: Greg Lestrade has twelve hours to rescue his fiancee from Moriarty. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Greg was glad the day was over. He was working a very difficult case right now and he was looking forward to an at home with his lovely fiancée, Molly Hooper.

They had been together ever since it was discovered that Molly's last fiancée, Tom, was a sniper for the one and only James Moriarty. Apparently Moriarty had faked his death as well.

Needless to say, Molly was heartbroken. She had been used to get to Sherlock for a second time. Luckily for her, Greg had been there to pick up the pieces.

Greg opened the door to the flat they shared.

"Molly?" He called. No response. "Molly?"

Nothing.

Odd. She was usually home at this time. Maybe she'd fallen asleep. He stuck his nose in the bedroom, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the living room either. Lestrade checked every room in the flat and nothing. Now he was starting to worry. He took out his mobile and dialed her number.

_Hi this is Molly, sorry I couldn't pick up. Leave me a-_

Damn. Where could she have-

Just then a text popped up.

Hi Inspector, remember me?

What am I saying of course you do!

Don't worry about your fiancée, she's safe with us.

Okay maybe you should worry.

You've got twelve hours to find her before-

Well do I really need to elaborate?

See you soon

JM

Greg rushed out the door and hailed taxi.

"221B Baker Street." He told the cabbie.

* * *

**Sorry chapter one's so short! This is a collab with my friend Sophia_the_fangirl. She'll be writing chapter two so that'll be up tonight or tomorrow! **

**Review!**

**~Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian leaned back in his comfy chair on the jet. He still wasn't used to his high-class lifestyle, even after all these years with Jim Moriarty. Back in his days as a military sniper, Sebastian was trained to endure the absolute worst, including terrain and torture.

Speaking of torture, the girl they had recently kidnapped looked like she was going to vomit out of anxiety. Sebastian had wanted to throw her in the cargo hold, but Jim insisted on a first-class seat in their compact jet. Of course, she was also gagged and tied at the hands and feet. Jim was a classy fellow, but he wasn't stupid.

"Hey Seb," Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. "How's our captive doing?"

"About the same since you went to annoy the pilot." He hardly glances up from his favorite gun, which he was polishing meticulously.

"Hm. I thought she'd be at least hyperventilating by now. Oh well," Jim slid into the chair next to the prisoner. "We'll just have to find other ways to have fun, won't we Molly?"

Oh, so that was her name. Sebastian never bothered to learn the names of people he was killing/kidnapping. It was easier to point, shoot, point, shoot. Since Jim openly told him Molly's name, he assumed that this would be no ordinary feat. Then again, when was anything with Jim ordinary?

"When's my next appointment, Seb?" The consulting criminal turns to him.

"James, I thought when I signed on for this it meant I just had to do your dirty work, not that I had to memorize your schedule."

"Come on, Tiger, I have both of ours memorized."

"That's because you make my schedule!" Sebastian rolls his eyes at his employer.

Jim pouts. "Well, I seemed to have forgotten when our next appointment was. Is it tonight or tomorrow?"

The sniper goes through his mental planner. "We're assassinating the Prime Minister of Turkey's daughter in two days, I'm sure of that. We're free for at least- well, at least for the next twelve hours."

James laughs like he had just remembered some long-forgotten joke. "Oh yes. The game. I nearly forgot that the game has started. So what do you think, Ms. Hooper?" His attention turns back to Molly. "Do you think dear Greg will play our little game?"

Molly obviously cannot respond due to the gag in her mouth, but she shoots a look at Jim that's supposed to be lethal. She's clearly convinced that her beau- was his name really Greg? That's another name Sebastian had never cared to learn- will play the game the two set up.

The pilot breaks the tension by making an announcement over the intercom. "Landing in Florence in five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."

The consulting criminal and his sniper comply as Molly shoots them a puzzled look.

"Oh, that's right, she doesn't know the rules of the game." Jim almost laughed. "They're not hard, just some riddles that will lead your man around God's green Earth for twelve hours until he finds you. Alive or dead, that's not really up to us."

Sebastian grins maliciously as he stores his gun in its case. With any luck, he'll be needing it in the next few hours.

* * *

**Chapter written by Sophia_the_fangirl! Let us know what you think. **

**~Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

Lestrade hurried up the steps of 221B two at a time.

"Sherlock!" He exclaimed, bursting into the flat.

"What do you want inspector?" Sherlock asked, clearly annoyed.

"Just read this." He held his phone out to the detective.

"Can't. Very busy." Sherlock replied.

John took the phone from Lestrade and read the text.

"Oh my God. Sherlock, it's Molly."

At the mention of their pathologist friend, Sherlock snatched the phone away from John.

"What could Moriarty possibly want with Molly?" John said, half to himself.

Sherlock tossed the phone back to Lestrade. "Everyone gets bored John."

"Will you help?" Lestrade demanded again.

Sherlock responded by picking up his violin and starting to play.

"Sherlock!" John shouted. "Are you just going to let her die?!"

The consulting detective rolled his eyes and stopped playing. "He won't kill her until Lestrade's there to witness it. Moriarty won't be that difficult to trace if he wants you to find him. Even the police could do it. And I suppose they're smart enough to come up with a plan to rescue Molly. I'm not needed."

Lestrade was shocked, but John was fuming.

"After all she's done for you?! You're just going to sit back and _hope _that Lestrade will find her in time?!" The inspector was too worried about his fiancée to take offence. Sherlock ignored John and went back to his instrument. The two men stared at him in disbelief.

The army doctor broke the silence. "Well alright then. Come on inspector." He said, grabbing his coat. "It's going to be a long day."

John headed out the door. Lestrade gave Sherlock one last look before following.

As soon as Sherlock saw the pair get into a cab and drive away, he grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Mrs. Hudson I'm going out for a bit!" He yelled to his landlady.

"Alright dear." She replied.

* * *

Sherlock had only been to the Diogenes Club once before, years ago.

"And what, little brother, could be so important that you've come to me for help?"

"Molly Hooper."

That whipped the smirk off Mycroft's face. He'd always had a soft spot for the woman who had helped Sherlock for all these years. Though his feelings for her went nothing beyond the utmost respect.

"What's happened?" He asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"Moriarty kidnapped her."

"And what would you like me to do?" Mycroft asked sincerely. He wanted to help his brother with this one in any way that he could.

"I want you to arrange a jet for me."

"To go where?"

"Florence."


	4. Chapter 4

Florence. What a beautiful city. The architecture. The food. The lovely people. And of course, the amazing death trap that lay under it.

Jim had always loved Italy's catacombs, but he never had thought to build under them until a few months ago. It was right after he had been forced to watch some action movie (it was Seb's pick that night) that he thought up this little game.

He tapped his feet impatiently as Sebastian dragged Molly's squirming body bag through the intricate labyrinth. Finally when they reached Point A in the maze, tied her back into a chair, and took off her blindfold did James speak.

"Welcome to Florence! Or beneath it, anyway. Sebastian and I have built this dreadfully wonderful labyrinth for you and Gavin to work out. Once you get yourself out of that chair, you have to find him through a maze of physical, mental, and emotional challenges. After you lovebirds are reunited, you had to get out of our little game before the twelve hours are up. If not, well," he pauses to laugh. It was at that moment that Molly's gag slipped out of her mouth.

"You bastard! And his name is _Greg, _James. What makes you think we'll play along, hmm?!"

Sebastian stepped in front of Jim defensively. "Because if you don't, sweet cheeks, then the exits will be permanently sealed off. How's that for a game?!"

"Tiger, I know you want to be all attractive right now, but I _don't _need that distraction, m'kay? And yes, that is true." Jim steals the limelight back. "Alright, I think with any luck Greg will get here soon, so we better go greet him. Good luck, Ms. Hooper."

With that, James and Sebastian are lifted into the ceiling on a secret platform, leaving their prisoner in the darkness with some hidden advantages.

* * *

**Written by the wonder Sophia_the_fangirl!**

**We would very much like to know what you think so review!**

**~Kate**


End file.
